


When We Were Young

by Wingrove155



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Falling in love as kids, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingrove155/pseuds/Wingrove155
Summary: Betty and Jughead knew each other since they were kids, they knew everything about each other, but that doesn't mean that they don't get things wrong about each other. Jughead and Betty learn this when a certain Archie Andrews gets in the way.





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot, so sorry if it's not great, but I was bored and was just having fun. Please enjoy my crazy imagination.

Betty stretched out in the diner booth, as she was getting tired from tutoring so long.

“Wow thanks Betty, I finally get it,” Archie said as he started packing up his books.

Betty smiled, glad this session was over, and was looking forward to her boyfriend, Jughead arriving. 

She found herself smiling as she remembered them arguing over rent money as kids.  
His dad owned the trailer park, she moved into when she was little, and him wanting to be like his dad demanded Betty give him money. 

Both of their parents thought their arguing was adorable, as they were small children when they met. Betty rubbed her arms as she hugged herself thinking about their play times and felt nostalgic. 

“Again I don't know how I can thank you, Betty,” he said as he got up from the booth.

“Please Archie, it really isn’t a problem,” Betty said as she stepped out from the booth to say goodbye. She wasn’t leaving quite yet. She was waiting for Jughead, as this diner had been their hang out spot for years, even long before they dated.

“Well, I know it’s not much but here,” Archie muttered as he handed her a flower.

“Oh thanks. I guess. You didn't have to go to the trouble of steal a flower out of table’s vase..”

Archie scratched the back of his head and avoided her gaze. 

Betty smiled and smelt the flower before Archie leaned in. His face inches from hers, before he wrapped his arms around her in a friendly hug.

Betty flinched and their lips almost touched as she withdrew. The diner bell rung and Archie kissed Betty’s cheek in a confusing turn of events. Betty’s eyes widened as she touched her fingers to her cheek.

“Oh, ugh Archie. I’m actually already seeing someone,” Betty said, and quickly snatched up her bag. She suddenly wanted to leave. “I’m sorry I have to go.” She abruptly turned from him before he could say a word and she flinched when she saw Jughead standing in the diner doorway...watching her.

Jughead’s face dropped before he hurried out of the door.

 

“Juggie, wait!” Betty felt annoyance rather than guilt because it was just a misunderstanding. By the look on his face, he thought she was cheating on him. He was as stupid as when she met him. He loved jumping to conclusions.

Jughead didn’t stop upon hearing her voice, although he wanted to. Part of him wanted to turn around and claim her mouth as his own. They were childhood friends, the best of friends and they talked about everything. Jughead couldn’t stop his feet from walking away, as his insecurities were unbearable. He couldn’t think straight.

Angry, he thought irrational thoughts of letting her go. He didn't want the pain of watching her slip away for some preppy jock. No, he wouldn’t watch her break his heart.

He kept a pace that Betty couldn’t keep up with him. 

Giving him his space, she followed behind but stopped yelling at him to slow down when her voice got sore. She figured he was heading home, and since that was a few metres from her own, she kept quiet and decided to corner them when she got home. 

On their way, she thought about the moment he asked her out. It was as chill as asking her to do the laundry. They’d been friends for a long time, trying to hide their feelings as they both didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. However, Jughead finally got up the courage to ask her as they hung out at her trailer.

She was reading a book and he was writing ideas down, on his little notebook when they were talking about who’d they would go to prom with. 

“I don’t know, you?” he said.

“Me? Don’t you have to like, I don’t know, like like the person you go to prom with?” she had said.

“Why wouldn’t I like like you?”

And the rest was history, Betty thought. Gosh, isn’t just before the end that you start thinking about the beginning? Betty shuddered at the thought.

When they arrived home to their little corner of town, Jughead came to a stop outside his trailer. He could hear Betty’s footsteps against the gravel as she walked up to him, but he didn’t turn around. 

“Jug, it wasn’t what it-”

“You should be with him if you want,” he growled. “I mean, you’ve only ever been with me, so you should experience what a real boyfriend is like anyway.”

“Why would you say that-”

“I just thought you were better than that. I thought you were into someone better than a jock!”  
“What Jug, you’re being crazy!” she said. “I don’t like him like that.” She reached for him, but he abruptly turned around and grasped her face, bringing his face inches closer to hers.

“I can’t buy you flowers or jewelry like that prick. You deserve someone who can give you those things.”

“Did you even consider the fact that I don’t want those stupid things? I want you because you bring out the best in me. I only want you.”

“Why, how is that enough?” Jughead snapped.

“Because I love you Jughead!” Betty snapped back.

“What?” Jughead whispered; the anger in his voice dissipated.

“I...um...shit this isn’t how I wanted to tell you-”

“You love me?” Jughead interrupted her.

Betty nodded her head, and hung her head. 

“Betts…”

“You don’t have to say it back-” Jughead brushed his mouth over hers until she was silent.

“Betty Cooper, I have loved you from the moment I met you. And yes I know I was five, but the moment I saw you I knew that you were the love of my life. That’s why I want the best for you.”

Betty smiled before she attacked him, kissing him fiercely. Their mouths almost fused together she jumped, and he held her to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

 

Jughead pushed Betty’s back against the side of her family's trailer, and started his attack on her neck, sucking and biting, then soothing the skin with his tongue.

“Marry me,” he groaned into her neck.

“What?” Betty said as Jughead lifted his head to look at her.

Jughead gently grabbed the back of her head to angle her lips to his.

“Marry me,” he repeated.

“Jug,” she said breathless. She didn't know how to respond. “We’re young,” she muttered. It was the only thing that came to mind.

“We’re both eighteen. We’re legal,” Jughead said between kisses.

“Our parents-”

“Fuck em’” he growled. “No one should dictate our life together.”

“Okay,” she whispered.

“What?” Jughead hung his head, panting hard. 

“I’ll marry you,” Betty panted as she let her head loll back against the trailer.

Jughead pulled his head up to look at her and their eyes locked. Betty almost combusted as the locks on his forehead hung loose over his eyes. “Jug,” she breathed.

He kissed her until they were both breathless, he knew then that he had everything he needed in this world, and whatever happened with them in the future they would handle it. Together.


End file.
